wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blindfolded - An Anemarin Shipfic
QUCK NOTE: This is a WIP please don't delete it. Prolouge (Anemone) Anemone flew above the hole in the roof of the underground lake in Jade Mountain, a new joy from truly not worrying about her soul boiling inside her. She landed next to the hole, facing the ocean. She laid down and appreciated the view. The sun was just setting, a beautiful scene like RainWing scales had an upgrade. As she gazed at the water, a new question welled up inside her mind. I've been, I guess you would call it 'insane', for so long now. It's almost replaced who I truly am. Who am I now? '' A memory of stretching her harness to talk to her sister, while in the Sea Kingdom, popped into her head. She head been independent, rebellious, casual, all of those. She closed er eyes and lifted her head, spreading her wings a little to feel the gentle breeze slowly glide past them. "I am who I once was." She whispered ever so softly to herself. Just then, she heard Kinkajou, talking with Turtle. She opened her eyes and winced from the guilt. Every time she saw or heard Kinkajou, all she felt was guilt. She wanted to fly away, she didn't want to eavesdrop, it was private conversation. But then, just as she stood up, "I mean, you're somewhere between baby sloths and Anemone's crush on Tamarin on the adorableness scale." Anemone's eyes went wide open and her cheeks flushed red. ''She knows! Anemone ran, leapt off the roof of the cave, and soared. She spun a few times and landed on a field close to the mountain. "Princess!" Anemone saw a blue SeaWing running towards her, recognizing him as Pike. Act cool, nothing happened. Pike stopped in front of her and bowed his head. "I've been searching for you." He said. Anemone smirked, I guess this will be easier than expected. "I can survive without you for two minutes, you know." She laughed, trying to make herself convincing. "Y-yes, well--" "Don't you have something better ''to do?" "You have my undying loyalty, Princess." "Okay, then, how about you... Um, explore or something. Make a map of these mountains, charting all the lakes." Anemone moved her talon to gesture to the surrounding mountains. Pike bowed. "Your wish is my command." As he flew, Anemone was tempted to facetalon. ''He never seems to realize that I could just use my magic to do things. She waited until she was sure Pike wouldn't see her, and flew to the mountain. She went her sleeping cave and laid in her little pool in the floor, trying to sleep. All she wanted at that point was solitude, a chance to not be seen. Chapter One (Tamarin) Tamarin walked along her practiced path from her sleeping cave to the library, hoping that Fatespeaker was there. It was a tiny bit early in the morning, but worst case scenario, she would have to wait a bit. She was fine with that, as it would give her an opportunity to find a place to lay down without having to multitask. Tamarin liked Fatespeaker, because she treated her like an actual dragon, and not just an object of pity that you got brownie points for being nice to. It was probably from being with Starflight, who Fatespeaker had known since before he was blinded. Even if the cause came from something else, it gave Tamarin hope. I hope she finalized the letter system. ''Tamarin thought, anticipating hearing about the system for how the scrolls that blind dragons could read would be. She reached the end of her route and turned to go into the door, feeling a mat on the floor and laying down. "Yes? Who's here?" Asked Starflight's voice. "It's me, Tamarin. Has Fatespeaker said anything to you about the system since I left last?" "No, I'm still waiting on her." "I see." A few moments later, she heard talons, medium dragonet-weight, coming towards the library and entering. She heard Fatespeaker's voice. "So, I've finalized the letter system. Basically, each letter has a pattern, and the pattern is made of bumps that stick up from the page." Tamarin, being a RainWing, had never learned what the letters were, or what they meant, or anything really. But, she didn't want to ask and look like she wasn't competent. ''Grrrrrrrrrr. Why didn't I think of that? '' Luckily, she heard Starflight. "The RainWings aren't taught how to read, and I have to always dragon the library while she is in class. Fatespeaker, maybe you could teach her this system in place of literature class? Of course, only if you're okay with that, Tamarin." Tamarin felt Fatespeaker's gaze. She could take care of herself, but this was an opportunity to be able to read, to experience what others could. She went back and forth in her mind, weighing the pros and cons. "I'll do it." She said. A few moments after, she heard a gong. Then Fatespeaker's voice. "What class do you have today? I was just wondering." Tamarin sighed. "History." Chapter Two (Anemone) A gong noise awakened the SeaWing, and Anemone groaned. ''What of we don't ''want to learn how muscles connect from Clay?'' Begrudgingly, Anemone stepped out of her pool and on to the stone floor. She shook herself dry and stepped out of her cave, down the hall towards the Herbs and Healing cave. As she walked, and energy returned to her, so did her optimism. She stepped into class and saw a big MudWing, who she recognized as Clay, their teacher. The rest of her winglet was there as well. Clay smiled and opened his mouth to speak. Right at that moment, a RainWing ran into the room, bright yellow. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything! I think I left my notes here yesterday and- OH! There they are!" Kinkajou ran to the other side of the room, grabbed a few peices of parchment, and ran out. Anemone then noticed that Clay's mouth was still open, and she smothered a chuckle. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:Fanfictions